1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of vehicle restraints, and in particular to vehicle capture nets or barriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for a system to stop an unauthorized moving car approaching the entry to a restricted area is of utmost importance to law enforcement and security personnel. This is particularly important in view of heightened awareness of possible terrorist attacks against both government and non-government facilities. Possible solutions to the problem of stopping moving vehicles have been disclosed in Marcotullio et al, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,993,104 and 5,829,912; Jackson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,203; and Terio, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,507. The prior art teaches a variety of techniques for arresting the automobile motion, including hydraulic, pneumatic, as well as governor controlled mechanical braking systems to accomplish the deceleration of the automobile after it engages the barrier, and include methods of storing and deploying the barrier from a storage location.